


Tarantism

by Nina_Carter



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, anyway here's some sad and slightly drunk normila, lmao this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Carter/pseuds/Nina_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song changes and the beat slows down and the sway of her hips seems to be calling you, so you join her and wrap your hands around her waist because a girl like Normani should never have to dance alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarantism

She’s swaying slowly to the faint music from the speakers, humming softly to herself, her eyes closed and the glass of white wine in her hand threatening to spill with every step.

You’re taking advantage of the fact that she seems to have forgotten about your presence in the room by carefully dragging your eyes over her figure, and maybe it’s the late hour or the wine in your system or maybe this melancholic vibe is on the endless list of things that suit her but you swear she’s never looked more beautiful. It makes being awake at two am totally worthwhile.

Wine has become a tradition in the group by now, making an appearance every now and then when one of you needs to “drown your sorrows” or whatever.  You don’t know why Normani is drinking, but you have a hunch. Your excuse is homesickness, but the truth is you’re up because, well, Normani is drunk and dancing and that’s a spectacle you don’t like to miss.

 

The song changes and the beat slows down and the sway of her hips seems to be calling you, so you join her and wrap your hands around her waist because a girl like Normani should never have to dance alone. She throws her arms around your neck, burying her face in your shoulder as you try to match her pace, and smiles against your skin.

“You’ve gotten better at this” she mumbles after a while, and you smile because you haven’t, you haven’t in the slightest, but it is such a Mani thing to say.

“I hate him so much Mila”

She doesn’t. You know she doesn’t. You also know that the second the sun comes up all of this will be forgotten and she’ll go back to her love-sick state.

It’s pitiful, really, how she loses all her free will when it comes to him, but she has that exact same effect on you, so you really are in no place to judge.

 “I know”, you whisper back. What else is there to say? You can’t make her laugh her way out of heartbreak. She brings you closer and you start tracing little patterns on her back while trying to pinpoint the exact moment you started living purely for this girl.

It’s not healthy, this devotion. It’s toxic and exhausting and it has downgraded you from a human being to Normani’s puppet, even if she would never pull the strings - she wouldn’t be Mani if she did. You know she will never want you back, but you keep holding on to the littlest bit of hope only to lose it each time and this can’t end in any other way than with your heart ultimately crushed beyond repair, but it’s okay. You’ve sort of learned to live with that notion.

“Know what?” she mumbles against your shoulder. “Screw him. Screw all men. I’m gonna marry you and we’ll live in a flat with eight cats. Whaddaya say?”

 “I say you’ve had enough wine for the night” you answer, definitely not picturing your wedding and your honeymoon and your apartment and your cat-children.

“Are you turning me down?” she huffs, pretending to be offended.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing”

“Why, what is wrong with me?”  
  
  
You have to laugh at that, because the idea of something being wrong with Normani is utterly ridiculous.

“Nothing, Mani. Absolutely nothing” and you squeeze her a little for emphasis.

“Then marry me”

“…okay. Sure, I’ll marry you”

At times you wish she wouldn’t joke about things like this, because maybe then it would be easier for you to handle. But deep down you know that’s an unrealistic expectation because you can’t stop loving her any more than you can stop breathing.

You’ll learn to live with that too, someday.  
  


The sun rises hours later and finds you two still dancing, though the music stopped a long time ago. Your entire body aches with exhaustion and rehearsal will start any minute now, but Mani is still hugging your neck, humming against it and making it really hard for you to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Am i talking about this ship? Am i talking about my crush? Who knows!  
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
